


The Best Time of Year

by transriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transriku/pseuds/transriku
Summary: This is my fic for Prinxe_Puri on twitter for the Kingdom Hearts Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!!





	The Best Time of Year

Christmas.

It was easily Sora’s most favourite time of year.  
All the snow everywhere, seeing happy faces and families come together, everything is lit up and decorated. It all looks so magical and amazing to Sora and every single year he looks forward to the Christmas season. The fact that he gets to spend most days snuggling with his two boyfriends is just an added bonus.

Roxas and Riku.  
The two loves of Sora’s life. The three young men had been in a polyamorous relationship together for almost a year. Sora and Riku had been high school sweethearts before they had come to the decision of inviting Roxas into their relationship. 

Roxas had been one of their closest friends and there was no denying the attraction he had felt for the two other men, at first he had thought that he was just jealous of their relationship. Then he had realised he didn’t just want a relationship like theirs, he wanted to be apart of it. Initially he tried to suppress those feelings, knowing that polyamory was often looked down upon and not knowing Sora and Riku’s feelings on it. 

Sora had been the one to bring up his feelings for Roxas to Riku, expressing that whilst he still had feelings for his sweetheart, he was also beginning to gain feelings for his friend. Sora has always been an extremely loving person with a huge heart and it was not much of a surprise that he would be open to having multiple partners.

Riku, however, took a bit longer to warm up to the idea. He had always thought that Sora was the one for him and that it would only be him in his heart. After Sora had confronted him about his growing feelings for Roxas and said he was willing to pursue a relationship with him, only if Riku was okay with it, he began to reflect on his own feelings. Sure, he liked Roxas. He enjoyed spending time with him and they had great fun together. At first he wasn’t too sure if he was attracted to the other man, so he did what any normal person would do and took more time to notice and stare at him. He was pretty sure Roxas noticed how often he would look when he was around but Riku liked to think he was being subtle.   
Roxas and Sora had a few similarities which helped Riku’s attraction to him; they were around the same height and they both had the most amazing blue eyes. It also helped that Roxas had a butt that was equally as cute as Sora’s.   
They also had their differences that Riku loved.  
Sora was more tanned and had beautiful brown hair that stuck out at every angle whereas Roxas was slightly paler and had gorgeous blonde hair that was shorter than Sora’s but still just as spiky. Roxas was also taller than Sora but only by an inch or so, which Roxas would never let him forget about.

Their personalities were also valuable aspects of their persons that Riku loved.   
Sora was an extroverted, loving, joyful and bright person that could light up any room he walked into. He was always someone that liked to make people happy and see them smile and would do anything he could to achieve that.   
Roxas was a bit more lax than Sora. He was certainly loving and also wanted to make people happy, just with a more relaxed personality. He was upfront, most of the time, sarcastic and somewhere between an introvert and an extrovert.  
Both of them complemented each other well and Riku found it easy to love them both equally at the same time. 

Sora had been the one to approach Roxas about their feelings. After a long time of all 3 young men flirting with each other, both Riku and Sora had thought it was time to address the issue right in front of them. Riku would have been the one to initiate the conversation, he felt it was his responsibility as the eldest of the trio however he was never really good at expressing his feelings and so the task fell to Sora. Riku was there, of course, Sora just did most of the talking.

It didn’t all go according to plan, though. Sora had thought it’d be a heartfelt conversation that would flow nicely and everyone would be able to say what they wanted but, of course, things didn’t go that way. There was a lot of awkwardness, Sora stuttered over his words from time to time and things never came out the way the sounded in his mind. He was excited to tell Roxas about he and Riku’s decision to want a relationship with him but he was also scared that Roxas would reject them. 

Obviously things ended well for the trio. Roxas caught on to what Sora was proposing and, just as excitedly and nervous as the other two, he told them of his reciprocated feelings for them. Sora and Riku felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders and were thrilled to start this new chapter of their lives. 

Things had started slow, none of them knowing how to go about a three-way relationship. There was a lot of worry about spending too much time or too little time with each other and no one wanted to feel like they were hogging someone all for themselves. There was definitely a lot of open conversations about how they wanted their relationship to work and they decided to have group dates at least once a week. 

For their first date they had chosen to have it at Riku’s home. They weren’t yet comfortable being publicly out about their relationship yet and didn’t want to risk any backlash from strangers. Riku’s home was definitely the tidiest and most organised out of all of theirs. Sora’s home wasn’t a pig sty by any means but it was a bit messy, he usually only cleaned when someone was coming over and even then, if it was Riku who was visiting he didn’t do a great job of tidying up. Riku and Roxas were pretty used to his mess though. Roxas’ home was the smallest and he didn’t think it was practical for them to have their first official date there. 

As far as first dates were concerned, none of them had a whole lot of experience. Sora and Riku are each other’s first loves so they never dated other people and, while Roxas had dated a few other people, he only went on a “real” date with one of them. 

It was a simple date.   
Dinner and movies.

The three of them helped make the meal together, the stereotypical romantic date food: spaghetti. Sora had always raved on about how good Riku’s spaghetti is and so it was decided that that would be their dinner but to make things a bit more interesting, Riku had been the one to suggest that they make it together. 

Conversation over the dinner table flowed well, considering how close they all already were prior to the date. There was a lot more flirting and plenty of compliments going around. 

Once they had finished it was time for the movies, which were cheesy, teen romance type films that none of them really liked but were only good to poke some fun at with other people. They, of course, had ice cream as dessert and when they were done and it was later in the night they cuddled. 

Trying to figure out how the three of them could cuddle each other on a not-so-large couch was a bit more difficult than they had originally thought. There was a lot of awkward positioning, moving around, leg cramps and laughter at how ridiculous it all was. 

Roxas was one hundred percent certain that was the best first date of his life. Everything had felt so natural and wholesome. He truly felt like he belonged and was loved and those feelings would continue to grow over the duration of their relationship.

———————

“Sora, hurry up! We have to get going now if we want to avoid the lunchtime crowd!” Riku called.

Hurriedly trying to tie his shoelaces faster, Sora yelled back “In a minute!” at his boyfriend from their shared bedroom. 

Sora and Riku had been living together for a couple of months now after dating for a few years and things had been working out well for them. They had really wanted Roxas to move in with them, however, the blonde had wanted to wait a bit longer for a commitment that big. As much as he loved them both, Roxas had never lived with any of his previous partners nor had he ever lived with anyone else besides his parents. His boyfriends understood his wishes and insisted that when he was ready to move in with them, that he told them right away. 

The second Sora had his laces tied he was out of the bedroom and at Riku’s side at the front door. The taller man gave him a warm, loving smile and kissed his forehead.

“It’s about time.” Riku commented, jokingly.  
Sora just huffed in his face, “Let’s get going. We have to find a good present for Roxas!” He grinned.

Sora was so excited to be buying Roxas a present with Riku as his boyfriends. It’s different to just being regular friends, he thought, this present is a lot more meaningful now. 

The two stepped out of their apartment and got into Riku’s car, heading over to their local mall. 

“What do you think we should get him?” Asked Riku, keeping his eyes on the road.   
“Hmm,” Sora scrunched up his face in thought.   
“Maybe we could get him that new game he’s had his eyes on?”

They pulled up at the mall and as soon as Riku had parked the car Sora jumped out, “No! It has to be something meaningful! This is his first Christmas with us as our boyfriend, we can’t get him something basic like a game!”

Riku rolled his eyes and laughed, “Alright, how about we have a look around through all the stores and see what we find.”  
Walking around to Riku and intertwining their hands Sora pouted as he thought about what to get Roxas but nodded anyways.

The two walked around the mall, hand in hand, window shopping and browsing each stores wares.

Riku understood where Sora was coming from with wanting to get their boyfriend a meaningful present but he also knew that Roxas would be happy with whatever they got him.

After looking around for some time the two came across a store that had been around for many years, since they were kids.   
It wasn’t an overly large store but it was decently sized and cozy on the inside. They sold a lot of little knick knacks and trinkets like candles, jewellery, keychains and the like. Sora had thought it would be worth looking in there, a meaningful gift doesn’t always have to be an expensive one.   
Browsing through the aisles the two young men came across a necklace similar to the one Sora was already wearing.   
Sora’s necklace was a simple, silver chain with a small silver crown charm that Riku had given him a few years ago as a birthday present. This necklace was also silver and had a crown but it was shaped slightly different and had a small blue gemstone at the center. The second Sora saw it he knew it would be perfect for Roxas.

“Riku! Look!” Sora pulled the necklace off the hook it was on to show him, “It’s similar to the one you got me, we could get this for Roxas!” 

Riku gently took it from Sora’s hands and had a closer look at it.

“We’ll match!” Sora grinned.   
“A crown because you’re both my kings?” Riku replied, smirking. 

Sora blushed, “Yeah, but it also suits Roxas.”

“It does.” Riku smiled down at his boyfriend, “Did you see anything else you liked here or was this it?”

“Just this, let's get going.” Sora replied.

The two payed for the necklace and left the store. They still looked around at all the other shops in the mall just in case they found anything else to get Roxas. After finding a few more things they wanted to get Roxas, both from each other and individually, and finding other gifts for each other and their other friends, they left the mall for the day and headed home.

——————————  
Over the next few weeks leading up to Christmas, Sora made sure his boyfriends were both in the Christmas spirit.  
The three of them decorated Sora and Riku’s apartment with all sorts of Christmas decorations and set up the tree. 

Decorating the tree had so far been the best part of this Christmas season. Sora and Roxas probably spent more time putting tree decorations on each other than on the tree itself. Half the tinsel ended up wrapped around Roxas and Sora was covered in thin, holographic streamers. The two even managed to get Riku to wear baubles over his ears like giant earrings.

Besides decorating, there was plenty of baking and making Christmas treats. Several attempts at making the perfect gingerbread men were made, often ending in failure when the ginger was too strong or not strong enough, the gingerbread itself wasn’t the right consistency and when Sora had been in charge of the oven and accidentally let the gingerbread burn. Riku had decided to never let Sora watch the oven by himself again.  
They’d get it right, before Christmas day hopefully. 

There was also no shortage of festive movies to watch, cuddled up on the couch. Riku’s favourite was Nightmare Before Christmas, Sora often complained that it wasn’t a Christmas film and Riku argued back that it wouldn’t be centered around Christmas if it wasn’t. Roxas agreed with him there but would never admit it out loud to Sora, who was pretty adamant on his views of the movie. Though they had these minor, silly disagreements over movies they always had a good time and nothing said was ever taken to heart.

————————

Sora was nothing but a giant bundle of joy on Christmas Eve. Of course Roxas had spent the whole day and night at his two boyfriends’ apartment. 

When the trio awoke it was just barely 6AM because Sora couldn’t contain his excitement. He tried to be considerate in waking up his boyfriends by gently shaking them and whisper shouting at them to get up. Roxas made a few failed attempts at pushing him off the bed but he was so tired he barely had his eyes open and didn’t have enough strength to even move him an inch.   
Riku got up to keep Sora entertained and to get him away from Roxas so he could sleep for a few more hours, he wasn’t much of a morning person. 

Whilst Roxas was getting more sleep. Riku took Sora into the living room and told him to put on a movie, but not too loud in case they woke up their sleeping boyfriend, again. That’d make him real cranky.   
It was a bit of a struggle trying to keep Sora out of the kitchen and away from the Christmas food. Every time he went in Riku had to watch him to make sure he didn’t steal tiny bites of anything. 

The boys were planning on having a Christmas lunch with their friends. The gathering was going to be held at Xion and Naminé’s home, they were some of the only few in their friend group that actually owned a house and their backyard was big enough for their festivities. 

When Roxas had properly awoken on his own terms a few hours later he was greeted by his boyfriends. They had both stood up from where they were on the couch, Riku giving him a kiss on the top of his head and going into the kitchen to make him coffee, and Sora giving him a few kisses on his face as an apology for being annoying earlier.

The whole time Roxas was drinking his coffee and eating a small breakfast Sora was practically bouncing in his spot and vibrating with enthusiasm. He was so eager to give Roxas his gift and to see all their friends later. He was also pretty excited to see what gifts he got from his boyfriends. 

“Are you done eating now, Rox?” Riku asked him, “If we wait any longer I’m afraid Sora’s going to combust on the couch.” 

Sora jumped a little, “I can’t help it! I’m just so excited!”

“Just move the presents over here on the floor so we can open them together and I can finish my drink.” 

To Sora, that sounded like one of the best things Roxas could’ve said and he quickly got up to move the presents, carefully though, from under the tree to in front of the couch by their feet. He held onto the gift he and Riku got for Roxas and sat down in front of the two with the presents surrounding him.

“Here,” he held out the small, wrapped present to Roxas. “This is from Riku and I. We wanted to get you something special since it’s your first Christmas with us as our boyfriend.” 

Sora blushed as his blonde boyfriend took the gift from his hands and put down his now empty mug so he could open it with both his hands. 

Roxas smiled at his boyfriend and gently unwrapped his gift. When he saw that it was a small box he was tempted to shake it to get an idea of what was inside but decided against it in case there was something breakable inside. 

He opened the box to see a silver chain necklace with a silver crown on it that had a blue stone in the center. He immediately noticed that it was similar to the one Sora wore every day but the shape was slightly different. 

“Sora picked it out.” Riku gently smiled. 

“Yeah! It’s similar to mine so that when you see it you’ll think of us and we’ll be with you wherever you go.” 

Roxas sighed lovingly at the two.

“But that’s only if you were it all the time, otherwise I’ll kick your ass.” Sora joked.

Roxas laughed, “I’ll wear it all the time, I promise.”

Riku helped put it on him as Sora sorted through some of the other presents.

“I love it,” Roxas admired, “Thank you both so much. Although my gift for the both of you seems a bit lame now.” He rubbed the side of his face.

“No way, nothing you got us could be lame,” Argued Sora. “We’ll love it no matter what!”

Sora would’ve guessed at which gift was for he and Riku but he already knew which one it was by the handwriting on the tag. 

“Can I open it Riku?” Sora pleaded with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Riku grinned and nodded his head yes.

When the present was unwrapped Sora and Riku immediately recognised it as a box set of a tv show they loved. 

“Roxas, where did you find this? We’ve been looking everywhere for this for ages!” Riku gaped.

“I did some searching online and found someone who was selling it, the dvds still work perfectly fine so there’s no need to worry about the quality.”

Sora jumped on Roxas’ lap to give him a crushing hug and smother his face in kisses with repeated “thank you’s”.   
Riku joined in on the hug and wrapped his arms around both the smaller men. 

After Roxas’ shouts of not being able to breathe from being crushed and from laughing so hard Sora and Riku got off him and let him go so they could open the rest of their gifts. 

Once the present opening was out of the way they got dressed, in ugly Christmas sweaters no less. 

“Come on you two!” Riku called from the living room. He was always the first one to be dressed and ready whilst Sora and Roxas took a bit longer. 

Sora exited the bedroom first whilst Roxas was still in the bathroom, probably fixing up his hair. When he left the bathroom Sora instantly awed at his sweater.

“You are so adorable!” he cooed, “I’m so glad you got that one!”

Roxas’ sweater had a pug on it that said “bah humpug”, Riku’s was covered in cats with little santa hats on their heads and Sora’s, keeping with the animal theme, had a corgi on his that had antlers on its said that said “merry corgmas!”.

Roxas laughed at how ridiculous they all looked as Sora slipped his hand into his own, each of them holding a plate of food in their free hand for their lunch, whilst Riku got the keys and opened the front door.

“Even though you look like dorks right now, I love you guys so much.” Roxas sighed.

Sora grinned back at him and kissed his cheek. “We love you too!”

“That we do,” Riku hummed in agreement, “But we should really get going now before Naminé calls and asks what’s keeping us.”

“Onwards we go!” Sora directed, leading Roxas out of the apartment so Riku could lock up.

None of them could stop smiling the entire way to their friends house. Everything felt so perfect and right. They were all happy and content with each other and their relationship and they all loved each other very much.

It was certainly the best Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a polya fic and the longest thing i’ve ever written so i rlly hope it’s good and that my ss enjoys it.  
> again, happy holidays to everyone!!


End file.
